


Danny Phantom: A Date with Desiree

by a54321



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Spanking, spank, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary: Another RP with bookist383. While this one can be seen as just a sequel to Danny Phantom: Uses for a Genie, it also makes references to Danny Phantom: Uses for a Genie Mini Sequel (NSFW), which is found on my Archive of Our Own (AO3) account here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225427
Relationships: Desiree/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 1
Collections: Nick Shows





	Danny Phantom: A Date with Desiree

"I'm sorry master," Desiree said as she crossed her arms. "You want me to do what with you again?" the genie said as she crossed her arms. Her "master" Danny Phantom grinned as he stared at her. "I want you to go out on a date with me," he said simply. Desiree roiled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said," she mumbled as she tried to think of the best way to handle this. "Never," she said simply. "I have no desire to date you," she replied.

"Oh come on!" Danny said. "What could you possibly have against me?" he asked. Desiree rolled her eyes. "Let's see," she began. "You enslaved me, forced me to blow you, the wedgies, the nudity, the general humiliation?" she asked as she counted them off her fingers. "Is that enough or do you want me to go into more detail?" she asked.

Danny looked a bit sheepish. "Well, when you put it like that," he admitted. "It does sound kind of bad." "Exactly," Desiree replied. "And before you think about wishing me to do it, the whole point of the date is that the partner is willing. Otherwise I could just conjure up a doll for you to date," she pointed out.

Danny sighed. Desiree did have a point. True, he could wish for her to date him, but at that point, if he had to wish for it every step of the way, then it really would be pointless. "What if we went on a ghost date?" he tried. Desiree looked a bit curious. "A ghost date?" she asked. "You know, fly around, spy on humans, maybe overshadow a couple?" he suggested. "You know, try and do it as ghosts," he suggested.

Desiree considered this. In truth, she wasn't that opposed to it. She wasn't that fond of her master, but even if she was free to travel, she wasn't allowed to do anything without his permission...

"Fine," she said. "But on three conditions. First, I don't need to call you master. Who does that on a date? Second, I can interact with the world freely. You have my word I won't cause mischief and I can only grant your wishes anyway, so that should be safe. And three? If we are doing this, we are doing it as a ghostly couple, not Master and Slave. We will be equals," she said as she crossed her arms. "Do we have a deal?"

Danny considered those terms. Honestly, they sounded pretty reasonable.

Really, Desiree had already hit the bottom of the barrel even before he had further restricted after Sam’s recent mishap with ghostly genie. Restricting her from granting wishes freely while he’s around had been an obvious step to limiting how trouble she could cause, especially if another one of his enemy’s was around. The fact that he had also made wishes that specifically prevent her from taking initiative to harm people on top of that had pretty much defanged her entirely.

And honestly, the ghost boy did just want a legitimately fun date. One without interruptions, attacks, or learning that his date was possessed by another girl who was just trying to make her boyfriend jealous.

So, Danny shrugged. “Alright but you’re going back to calling me ‘master’ as soon as the date is over.”

“Fine.” Desiree muttered as she reclined back in one of the chairs in his room. “So, what will we be doing? I would like to how how I should garb myself.”

“Trust me, your normal outfit is fine.” Danny replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “We’re gonna get something to eat, catch a movie, fly around, get up to the kind of mischief I actually like…” Desiree rolled her eyes at that last one, having a VERY good idea of what he meant by that already. “Nothing that you need to get all dolled up for. Besides, I’m not wishing you up a bunch of dresses to choose from.”

“Well, aren’t you the charmer.” Desiree said back sarcastically before ultimately saying, “But fine, I suppose I can give you to the lesser experience of taking a woman out without letting her prepare herself first.”

“You’ve already got purple lipstick, accessories, and look hotter than any human girl I know.” Danny shot back without missing a beat, actually looking amused as he added, “So don’t try tricking me into wishing you up more stuff like that, it’s not gonna work.”

Desiree shrugged. “Eh, it was worth a shot.”

Danny rolled his eyes a bit as he transformed into his ghost form. He gave himself a smile. He was going out with one of the most attractive people he knew! True, she didn't have much of a choice and they weren't dating, but he was still happy! And then he turned around and saw Desiree looking bored and evaluating her nails? "Is something wrong?" Danny asked, a little annoyed. "Not everyone gets to date a hero!" he claimed.

"Just anyone who has curves in all the right places," Desiree responded as she looked at Danny. "Look, you and I both know that I have no real desire to do this. But as my options are rather limited at the moment, I don't have much of a choice," she said, not bothering to mince words.

"As for being impressed?" she asked with a smirk. "I've been around you long enough to know that you one of the most immature and perverted people I’ve met! Even if I was the type to hero-worship, trust me, I would admire you at a distance," she said.

Now Danny pouted, knowing that, even if it was harsh, her criticism of him wasn't entirely without merit. "Well, doesn't my heroics make up for the rest of it?" he asked. Desiree rolled her eyes. "To the general population? Maybe. To me? No. Now then, enough talk. You said you wanted to go on a date right, so how does this start?" she asked, figuring that Danny and to have some idea of how their date would go.

"I wish that-" Danny began before Desiree interjected. "Uh-uh, this is a date between equals," she reminded him with a smirk. "That means no wishing for things without asking."

Then she grew slightly more serious. "Also, Danny? Can you avoid using my magic? Please?" she asked. "How come?" Danny asked. "Because it's not romantic in the slightest," she said bluntly. "Where's the love in just ordering me to make things perfect?" she asked him.

Danny sighed. He didn't quite agree, but he did agree to treat Desiree as an equal for the date. "Alright," he said. "I was going to wish for a table and chairs in the sky," he explained. "I can't do that on my own, so are you okay with it?" he asked.

“That depends, were you going to wish up the food as well?” Desiree asked back, her annoyance clear.

At this point, Danny gained a rather deadpan expression. “I actually have some money for dinner. I was just gonna fly into a restaurant, picked up something nice from the kitchen, and leave some money for it.”

“…Oh.” And now it was Desiree’s turn to look sheepish. “Yes, well then… I suppose that’s fine then.”

“Uhuh.” Danny said, his expression still deadpan. “You know, I was gonna save this for later but since you’re being so grumpy, I may as well give myself some more to look at now. I wish you had the usual legs and harem pants.”

“Uuuhhh, as you wish…” Desiree said, her ghostly tail transforming into a pair of long, sexy green legs with a pair of transparent, sky blue harem pants through which the matching cheekies panties that she had on underneath could be seen hugging her green booty. “Happy?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Oh, definitely!” Danny said, his eye roaming over her body for a bit before he finally said, “Anyways, you set up the flying table and chairs, I’ll get dinner.”

As Danny took off to get the food and Desiree set up the table and chairs, the ghostly genie uttered, “Quite possibly my first ever actual DATE and it’s with a perverted ghost child who has twice ruined my plans and now more or less keeps me as a pet. I wonder if this could be considered a new low in my existence.”

-

“Mmmm, alright, fine, I’ll give you a point for your choice of meal, ghost child.” Desiree conceded as she took yet another bite of shrimp after dipping it in melted butter that was on the floating table/booth she had created for them to eat at in the sky.

Enjoying some of the fried rice, Danny said, “Contrary to what you might think, I do actually know how to treat a girl.”

“Yes, because the mischief you plan on getting up to after the movie isn’t at all inappropriate.” Desiree shot back with a roll of her eyes.

“I never said we wouldn’t do anything during the movie either.” Danny replied with a less than innocent grin, silently promising some form of humiliations for either Desiree or some other poor girl.

She gave Danny a look. "Remember, you promised that we were equals on this date." she said. "So, don't do anything to me that you wouldn't do to someone on an actual first date." she warned. Danny sighed. He was starting to regret agreeing to make them equals for the date. He knew it made sense, but it did mean that he really couldn't have much fun with Desiree as he normally would have liked. As he ate his fried rice, he tried to think so something to do...but he was so used to being perverted that he really had no clue how an actual date worked, something that Desiree took notice of.

Figuring that she might as well have some fun while dating Danny, she looked at him as she ate a shrimp. "So, why did you want me to be your first date?" she asked. Danny blushed. "What makes you think it's my first?" he asked. "You have never had a real kiss and you're too perverted to get a girl to like you otherwise," she said. "Well, Kitty did go out with me...to make Johnny jealous...and I got Paulina to agree with me...even though she was going to dump me anyway," he conceded. "My mistake. This is your first REAL date," she said with a smirk.

"Will you stop that?" Danny said, a little annoyed. Desiree just grinned wider. "You were the one who wanted to date me," she reminded him. "Did you honestly think that I would servile to you...after you enslaved me?" she asked. Danny sighed. Desiree had a point. "But seriously, why me?" she asked. "You weren't going to force me, or you would have just wished for a perfect date. So why did you want to date me?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Danny blushed. "Well, for starters you are very attractive," he admitted causing Desiree to roll her eyes. Under normal circumstances, she would just take it as a compliment and be polite, but with Danny, she was still a little bitter from his actions. "But I also thought that I would like to get to know you more." Danny said sincerely. "You were right, though, back when...back when we cuddled. I don't really know much about you and I would like to learn," he said.

Desiree held back a remark about how he only wanted to know how to get into her pants. This was very much unlike Danny and she honestly did kind of what to entertain this. She didn't see this as seductive or anything since asking about your partner is the bare minimum that one should do when dating, but if Danny was going to try and learn about her, she would encourage him. "Then ask away." she said.

Danny gulped, knowing that he should try to ask the right questions. He knew enough to avoid any sexual questions. "What are your hobbies?" he asked. "I mean...I usually see you twisting wishes, but do you have anything you do for fun?" he asked. Desiree gave him an unusual look, one that Danny couldn't place. But in the end, Desiree shrugged. "Reading," she said. "Really?” Danny asked, surprised it was so simple. _< i>Teenagers…</i>_ she thought, finding them too attached to their devices. "Yes really. I love a good story and especially a good romance. Always have." she said with a smile.

Given what little he already knew abut her, that did make sense, however… “Wait a minute, is that why I found _< i>Twilight</i>_ books in my room?”

“Yes, I’ve been enjoying them quite a lot.” In response to Desiree’s answer, Danny’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he struggled to find words. “What?” the ghostly genie asked.

Forcing himself to speak again, Danny flatly replied that, “I’m just struggling to believe that you actually have such completely awful taste.”

Scoffing at him Desiree irritably remarked that, “Of course YOU wouldn’t find the appeal of a romantic story.”

“No, I get the appeal of a romance.” Danny corrected her. “What I don’t get is how you can read any of those books without constantly rolling your eyes or treating it like a parody and laughing the whole way through.”

“How dare you?!” Desiree snapped, her fists banging of the table. “Those books are absolute gems! The drama, the romance, the tension, the dark nature that-”

“Wow…” Danny said in total disbelief, cutting his date off before, after a moment, grinning. “Well, you said to treat you like I would a girl on s normal date and after listening to THAT, I can definitely say that I would do this.” Turning intangible, he vanished from her sight.

She glared at this. “Oh, very mature, flying off just because I-EEYOWCH!” Evidently, Danny didn’t fly off. Rather, he’d flown behind Desiree, reached through her see through pants grabbed her cheekies, and lifted her up out of her seat by the skimpy undergarments to bend her over the table. “Uughhh, Dannyyyyyyeee!” she shrieked as he pulled on her panties again, wedging them harder into her butt.

Turning tangible and visible again while still holding her panties, he said, “Hey, this TOTALLY goes for something I’d do on a date with a _< i>Twilight</i>_ fangirl.” Still holding her panties with just one hand, he gave them another PULL, further lifting Desiree up and stretching her cheekies out some more.

Desiree glared as her rear end was pulled higher. Her panties were digging into her backside more and more as she tried her best to avoid yelping, but she finally couldn't help it. "YEEEOW!" she exclaimed as she was lifted high up into the air. "So I guess that you don't want a second date?' she asked. That gave Danny pause.

"What?" he asked. "Do you want to have a second date with a girl?" she asked. Danny had to plush as he let go of her panties, letting them snap back against her backside. "Ouch!" she yelped as she fell back into her chair, too startled to float. "Seriously? What made you think that was a good idea?" she asked.

Danny looked embarrassed for a bit. "Well, I guess I am used to doing it," he admitted.

Desiree rolled her eyes as she stuffed her panties back into her harem pants. "Of course you are…" she said with an annoyed look.

She wasn't that mad at him. She had honestly assumed that when he said that he wanted to date her, he would at least try to act like a gentleman. Then a thought came across her as an unusual grin spread across her face. "Have you actually read the books?" she asked Danny.

Danny looked confused. "Well, no. Why would I want to read anything like that?" he asked. Desiree then crossed her arms, still smiling that smile on her face. "So how do you know that I shouldn't like it then?" she asked. Danny blushed. "I mean..I know it by its reputation," he admitted. "And everyone says that its poorly written."

Desiree scoffed. "It is not. Besides it is far more successful than most other works. And what about your entertainment about how you humiliate girls? Would that be something better if it was inscribed in a scroll?" she asked.

Danny shook his head. "I mean, it's just fun and I like it...oh," he said, finally getting the irony. "Yeah...my bad," he admitted. Then he saw that Desiree was still smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "Well, because I wanted to show you EXACTLY what I do to people who judge things they don't read," she said as she became invisible.

Danny was too stunned by her audacity to respond as he felt his underwear rising up his rear end! "Hey!" he complained as he blushed. "You said no mischief!" he objected. "I also said we would be equals," she said with a smirk. "It's not mischief if I am returning the favor," she replied as she became visible.

In truth, Desiree did not intend to use Danny's words against him like that. She honestly went on this date in good faith. But she saw the opportunity and figured that it was too good to pass up.

With all of the wedgies that he had given her, pulling on his tighty whities (making them partly intangible at the point where they were leaving his jumpsuit in order to do this) felt more than a little cathartic.

Pulling harder, she lifted the ghost boy up higher by his briefs as he let out a, “GYAAAHHHOOOWWW! Agghhh, staahhhp!”

Stopping her assent but still keeping Danny’s undies pulled taut, she asked, “Was that wish or a request?” She was gambling on Danny’s morals with this one. Yes, if she pushed him enough, he would certainly wish her back into her place and then resume the date.

However, she wondered if he would give up on actually having a proper date so soon or if he was nice enough that he would continue the date without forcing her to go along with what he wants. Admittedly, she wasp lacing her bets on the former happening.

However, to her surprise, he ended up reluctantly replying with, “A, aghh, request…”

Desiree smirked. “Then no.” Channeling what ghostly strength she had, the green girl proceeded to give a pull that stretched Danny’s briefs halfway up his back.

“GAAGGHOOOWWW, MYYY BUUUUT!” Danny cried out, his buttocks clenching tightly.

“Hahahehaha, oh, I must Danny, you are treating me to quite the lovely date.” Desiree told him mockingly. “This is definitely how it should be going.”

Danny was about to utter a retort when something occurred to him and, in spite of the pain in his butt, he smirked as he got an idea. “Gla-agh-d yo think so.” He uttered confusing her before, even as his briefs were still held taut, swinging himself between her legs, a loud yelp leaving hi mas this pulled his undies tighter.

“What are you- Hey!” she exclaimed as her pants were pulled down to better expose her thicc, curvy buttocks.

Grimacing as Desiree tried to yank him back around by his undies, he grabbed her panties and grunted out, “Well, ugghh, you did just refer to wedgie giving as, AGHHOOWWW, h-OW the date should be going!” With that declaration made, Danny used his (considerably greater than hers) ghostly strength to pull HARD on her panties, stretching them halfway up Desiree’s back.

“KYYYAAAHHOOOWWWIIIEEE!” the ghostly genie cried out as cotton chafed and burned her crack, her grip on Danny’s briefs only maintained by how tightly her right fist had already been clenched around the waistband.

Danny looked down at the ground and realized that he had a standoff. Yes, he was a lot stronger than Desiree, but he doubted he could make her let go of his underwear so easily. "How about a truce?” he squeaked. He hadn't been wedgied in a long time. Those memories of Dash doing this to him had faded, whereas Desiree was used to her backside being used to satisfy Danny's desires. Desiree had her eyes closed, not liking being wedgied by Danny, so she grit her teeth. "Truce." she said. "On three?" Danny nodded. "One, two, three!"

Both ghosts let go of their victim's underwear, surprised that the other one actually kept their end of the bargain. Danny floated up so he was staring at Desiree in the face. Both of them were blushing, and then they both laughed at each other. "Yeah, I probably deserved that," Danny admitted as he began to stuff his underwear back into his jumpsuit. "Agreed," Desiree said as she put her panties back into place and pulled her pants up. They both floated down to the table and finished their meal. Although neither would admit it, they were having a lot more fun than either of them thought they would.

Finally, they finished. "Alright," Danny said as he looked at Desiree. "Umm, can you please...make the table and stuff go away?" he asked. "You can wish for it," Desiree clarified. "I don't want to do dishes." "Danny nodded and wished them gone and Desiree made them vanish. "So what movie did you have planned for us?" she asked. If Danny had any tact, he would have picked whatever romance was playing since he should have figured out that Desiree liked romances (even if he didn't know that she was a hopeless romantic.)

"I was thinking of _< i>It Lives in the Woods</i>_. It's a horror movie,' Danny said. Desiree rolled her eyes but nodded her head. 'At least he tried,' she reminded herself. She knew that horror movies were common for dates so she wouldn't complain about his choice. Although, she decided not to tell him that, being a ghost for several thousand years, she was well versed in monsters much scarier than what Hollywood came up with. So if Danny was expecting her to jump into his arms, he would be very disappointed. "Lead the way." she said with a smile, determined to enjoy it.

“Great!” Danny said enthusiastically, flying towards the theater with her trailing along with him. “Sam always loves and, yeah, I know you’re not Sam but you did try bringing horror movie icons to life and siccing them on Paulina, so I can’t be THAT far off the mark taking you to one.”

Desiree raised an eyebrow at that explanation. _< i>THAT’S why he picked a horror movie?!</i> _“What kind of logic is that?” she asked, legitimately baffled by his thinking.

“The logic of a guy surprising you with a date but not knowing what you want to see.” Danny admitted shamelessly. He could feel sheepish about his date planning skills when he was out with a girl who WOULDN’T go to the theater for the sole purpose of unleashing and transforming people into monsters forged from ghost magic.

Preferably a date that didn’t consist of the two of them invisibly eating popcorn in the theater even though he still paid for the tickets because he didn’t quite have it in him to actually just slip into the theater without paying.

-

True to Desiree’s expectations, she was NOT scared. Admittedly, though, she was flinching at seeing yet another instance of over the top murder, this time by way of a girl having her back slammed over a large rock, completely snapping her spine and cracking her head against the rock’s side.

“I really don’t get why this is so fascinating to everyone here.” she uttered quietly to Danny. This wasn’t a thought inherent in ghosts, there were many who enjoyed movies like this. Desiree just wasn’t one of them.

“Says the ghost who gets her kicks by twisting people’s wishes and unleashing life-threatening dangers on the public.” Danny shot back just as quietly as he popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

“…Your point is valid.” Desiree conceded before taking a sip of her soda. “Still, I’d rather do something more interesting.”

Looking at her flatly, Danny said, “If we’re skipping this part of the date then I’m wishing for something that’ll cover the cost of the tickets when we get home.”

“Fine.” Desiree said, not really caring since the date would be over by then anyway. “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t just wished for money before as it is.”

“That would either be counterfeiting or theft depending on how you do it.” Danny countered.

“Then just wish for diamonds!” Desiree exclaimed in exasperation.

“SSSHHHHH!” everyone hissed, even though they couldn’t see the couple yet still casing Desiree to shrink into her seat more.

“That’s… actually a good idea.” Danny admitted, giving her a smile. “Thanks.” Looking at the screen one more time, Danny conceded decided, “Alright, let’s go do something more fun then.”

Giving a sigh of relief, Desiree nodded as she took another bite of the popcorn. She had to admit, that even if the movie really wasn't interesting to her, the popcorn covered in salt and butter was a nice snack.

"I am glad you agree." Desiree said with a smile as she licked her lips and leaned back in the air. "So, what is your plan for something more fun?" she asked him. Danny blushed. "Well, you wanted to do something more fun, so shouldn't you decide?" he asked. Desiree raised an eyebrow.

"Until recently, I have been trapped in your room for the last few months and a bottle for even longer. You'll have to forgive me, but I think you'll have to pick," she replied. "Besides," she said with a small grin, "you're the one who invited me out." she said as she took another bite of popcorn. "Shouldn't you be the one to decide?" she asked.

Danny sighed, defeated. He personally thought that it wouldn't be unreasonable for Desiree to at least help him come up with some idea, but he knew her enough to know that there was really no arguing with her at this point. And she did kind of have a point.

"Well, I remember that you really enjoyed humiliating the cheerleaders." he suggested. "Do you want to punish some girls?" he asked her, figuring that she might like that. Desiree considered that and smiled. "I would like that," she said. "Any ones you have in mind?" she asked.

Danny's only response was to give a perverted grin. "Follow me." he said as he floated away. Desiree followed him, taking the popcorn with her as she followed the halfa until they arrived at Paulina's house. "Ah, the Latina and her...slave?" she asked, not knowing their relationship.

"Star is not Paulina's slave," Danny corrected. "She just follows her around all day, hopes that one day that she can be in Paulina's position and more or less does whatever she says without question, even if she doesn't want to."

Desiree raised an eyebrow at that explanation. "Right," she said. "Now no wishing for the fun," she said. "It's much more satisfying when you put the work in." she explained.

Rolling his eyes with a semi-amused grin, Danny replied back, “Don’t forget that I was doing this kinda stuff even BEFORE I more or less put you on a leash.” When her eyes narrowed at that comment, he just chuckled and affectionately pat the top of her head, saying, “Oh, lighten up. After all, we’re about to have some fun.” Turning intangible, the ghost boy floated through the window into Paulina’s bedroom.

Inside, the two popular girls were flipping through a fashion magazine, the blonde girl whining that, “I can’t believe that orange went down in trendiness this season. So unfaiiirrrr!” How was she ever supposed to outdo Paulina in hotness when the popularity of her own orange jeans kept fluctuating. She had more clothes to keep up with the trends of course, but these were her signature look.

And in contrast, Paulina’s own bottoms seemed to regular be in the higher billing.

Almost as a demonstration for this, the Latina girl thumbed her the waistband of her sky blue capri pants, saying that, “You should have gone with capris like I did. And we all know that blue is a more popular color than orange.”

Flopping back on Paulina’s bed, Star whined at this.

Opening her mouth to make another point, Paulina was then interrupted by the feeling of her pink thong being pulled and wedged straight up into her crack so hard that she bent over. “AIYEEEE, AGGHHH!” A following pull then completely lifted her up off of her feet “Aaaagghhhooowww, heeellllp meeeeee!”

Star was about to help her, when she felt her own white thong being pulled up as well! "OWWW!" she said as she felt her own backside being lifted up in the air. "Why does this always happen to us?" Star asked.

Danny and Desiree, even though they were invisible, both looked at each other and had the same train of thought, _< i>Because you two are both hot, have large rear ends, and are bratty.</i>_

Desiree disguised her voice, hoping that would prompt Danny to do the same. "So, what should we do with these two?” she asked. Danny grinned in response as he smiled. "How about making them puppets?" he asked. "I am sure that they have some string and wood we can use."

Desiree grinned as she handed Star's thong over to Danny. "Be right back." she said as she floated downstairs.

Paulina and Star both gulped. They now knew that it was a ghost attack, and of course the ghosts had to be perverted, didn't they? "Umm, if you want puppets," Star began, "I know of this goth and this former cheerleader that would be really great choices," she said, hoping that she could entice them to go after someone else instead. "I mean, surely you don't want us, right?' she asked.

Danny's only response was to pull their thongs even higher, one in each hand. "If we wanted them, then we would be with them instead." he said. Desiree then returned, with wooden stars?

"Puppets only have four points," Danny objected. "Their wrists and ankles right?" he asked. Desiree grinned. "You haven't seen me work," she replied as she attached Paulina's and Star's wrists and ankles to four of the points, but also attached their thongs to the fifth points. "Now we can make them bend over," she explained.

She made sure that the knots holding their bodies were tight enough that they couldn't escape, but loose enough to not cause any harm. "Which puppet do you want to play with?' she asked as she held up the wooden bars with both hands, making the girls stand up as well, in disbelief that they were being played with like marionettes!

Still invisible so as to keep from being identified, Danny took Paulina’s bars, saying, “I’ll take the Latina.”

Desiree rolled her eyes at this (though Danny couldn’t see her do that). “Of course you would take the thiccer one for yourself.”

“Hey!” Star exclaimed, offended at the implication that she was less desirable than Paulina while the dark haired teen felt a small swell of pride in spite of the pain in her butt. “I’m every bit as sexy-EEEYOWCH as heeerrrr!” she exclaimed even as Desiree raised the bar that her thong was connected to in order to make her bend over while wedgieing her.

“Jealousy really doesn’t look good on you, dear.” Desiree said before smacking the girl’s butt.

“YEEP! Quit iiit!” Star whined, her butt wiggling from the spank’s sting and the chafing that her was caused by her wedgie.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think jealousy looks pretty cute on her actually.” Danny said as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Star’s while.

“MMMPPPH, MMHHMMM!” Star gasped into the kiss as she felt the unseen ghost’s tongue slip into her mouth and wrestle against her own… at least until she was forced by her puppeteer to pull back, leaving her panting.

“Really? Kissing another girl on OUR date?” Desiree asked, only partly angry out of pride while also partly amused given the current events.

“Eh, good point,” Danny said, sounding more like he’d just had an idea as opposed to actually being sorry, “especially when we’ve got two puppets who I’m sure would like to practice their lip locks on each other.” And there was the idea.

Desiree grinned at hearing it. “Excellent idea!”

Panicking at what she’d just heard, Paulina began to protest, “Wait, what?! No, bad idea! Bad id-EEYOWCHIEE!” said protesting was, of course, interrupted by her being puppeteered towards Star, her thong being lifted up to force her to bend over, digging it even more firmly into her shapely buttocks.

Danny and Desiree both grinned as they forced the two girls to lock lips and kiss. Then Danny moved one of Paulina's hands so that she was placing it on Star's butt. Desiree, however, was somewhat more creative, and moved Star's legs so that they were wrapped around Paulina's waist as the two of them were forced to kiss.

"This is pretty hot," Danny said as he rubbed Paulina’s chest against Star's. "Where did you get this sort of idea?" he asked. He was so used to doing the same sort of thing over and over again, that he never bothered to try a lot of new material. It was just spank, strip, wedgie. and humiliate, and not in that order usually. Occasionally mixed in in overshadowing or other little tricks offered by his ghostly powers. This was by FAR more creative though, even compared to the wishes he had made before.

Desiree rolled her eyes.

"You simply lack any bone of creativity in your body," she commented. When Danny glared at her, Desiree rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. You rely far to much on my powers these days. How long has it been since you have done anything like this on your own?" she asked as she separated Star from Paulina. Paulina looked grateful, but Star seemed disappointed?

"It's not that bad?" Danny objected as he wiggled around the wooden bars in frustration, making Paulina do a rather odd dance as her limbs and waist moved and jutted around in random directions.

"In that case, prove it," Desiree challenged as Star found herself being forced to do the splits. "What should we do with our puppets next?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Danny was about to voice his idea, when he realized that he had stopped them both...and spanked them...and humiliated them more times than he cared to count.

"What if we force them to strip each other?" Danny asked. "We control their limbs," Desiree reminded Danny as she made Star stand on her head to demonstrate. "Not their hands."

Then Danny knew it. "Alright you two. Me and my girlfriend are going to have one of you spank the other. Now tell us, why should you be the spanker?" he asked both of them. Desiree nodded in approval. These sorts of dilemmas were always fun.

“What?!” Paulina exclaimed. “What kind of question even is that? Obviously, I should be the spanker. I’m prettier AND more popular.”

“What?! You traitor!” Star exclaimed, attempting to lunge forward, only to then be pulled back by a wedgie as Desiree moved the bar that the blonde’s thong was attached to. “OWCHIE!”

“Well, the blonde one is definitely showing spirit.” Desiree uttered, causing Danny to chuckle.

The two girls didn’t respond to them though as Paulina replied to Star’s outburst with, “I’m just telling the truth.”

“Okay, two things.” Star said, moving her fingers to hold up just two of them before lowering one. “First, even if you WERE prettier, which you’re NOT, that would make you an even better candidate to GET spanked. Second,” she lowered her other ginger now, “the fact that you’re more popular, and an even bigger brat, means that you getting spanked would be an even more satisfying experience to see.”

Their ghostly tormented went quiet at this. Even Paulina paused, though that was mostly because she was gaping in shock and anger. Soon enough though, Danny spoke, saying, “Wow, congratulations, Star. That’s actually really good thinking.” As an extra ‘reward,’ he leaned in and gave her anther kiss on the lips, making her blush (mostly from the recognition and praise).

“Uh, um, th-thanks, mysterious, pervy ghost…” Star uttered.

Paulina, meanwhile, finally found her words, saying, “Are you KIDDING me?! You can’t let this wannabe be the spanker! She- HEY!” Both girls began to blush (in Star’s case blush even harder) as their shirts and pants were phased off, leaving them in just their thongs and matching bras.

“Just getting you two into the right clothes for this.” Danny said as he had Paulina bend over her bed while Desiree got Star into position to deliver the spanking. Aiding in this effort, Desiree, retrieved a wooden hairbrush off of Paulina’s bedside table and handed it to the blonde.

Star smiled as she let her limbs grow limp. While she wasn't necessarily happy that she was more or less being used as a toy for two perverted ghosts, she supposed that it did have its benefits. She felt Desiree lift her arm and swung it at Paulina's flawless backside. "Oowww!" she grunted as she was pushed forward from the impact.

She tried to rub her rear end, but she couldn't. She could only shake her behind slightly, making it more of an appealing target for Danny and Desiree.

"I am sorry about this." Star lied. "But I don't have a choice you know, I am just being controlled by two perverted ghosts." she said as her arms moved, well, technically they didn't move by her own will, but she certainly wasn't objecting to how they were being made to move.

And Paulina picked up on this as well. "Give me a break!" she declared as she turned her head to glare at Star, happy that she wasn't at least forced to wear a collar around her neck.

"You've wanted to do this to me for how long?" she asked. "Before that, how often do you do this to me?" she demanded, a blush forming on her cheeks. "You have been there how many times for me being spanked, wedgied and humili-GEOOW!" She declared as Star smacked both of Paulina's cheeks at once.

"We really don't care," Desiree said bluntly. "We know that you are the most popular girl at school and that you are so important. You probably deserve everything you get," she commented.

Unlike herself. Ok, she was wicked and had caused a lot of harm, and would probably do so again given the chance, but she really just wanted to get back at Danny now more than ever really.

Paulina was about to speak, before the brush collided with her backside again. "Be a good puppet and no more talking," Danny ordered as he watched as Desiree made Star spank Paulina, watching as her behind jiggled from the impact and as her large chest heaved. Once Paulina's backside was a nice red, Danny looked at Desiree.

"What do we do with them now?" he asked. Desiree only smirked in response. "They're puppets, we just hang them up," she said as she opened Paulina's closet and hung Star up. Danny smiled and did the same to Paulina. The knots were tight enough that it wouldn't be easy to undo, so until then they just had to hang there. It was even more challenging when Danny closed the door, plunging them into darkness.

“Hey, aghoowww, let us ou-ooowww-t of heeerrre!” Paulina whined, her butt wiggling and squirming in pain.

“Or at least position us so that bars holding up our panties aren’t the highest!” Star begged, wanting her wedgie to be lessened.

Chuckling at this, Danny began floating up through the roof with his date and asked her, “So, uh, how long do you think it’ll be before they get down?”

“Oh, those marionette bars I made you disappear in a half hour, give or take a few minutes” Desiree replied, her and Danny turning tangible and visible again as they got out into the open air. “At that point, they’ll be fine aside from how sore we’ve made their bottoms.”

“Hehehe, yeah.” Danny said, a very used look on his face as he then asked, “So, anything else you wanna do on this date?”

Still feeling mischievous after what they just did, Desiree floated closer to the ghost boy and replied, “Well, there is one other thing I would like to do?”

Curious, Danny asked, “And that would be?”

“Well…” leaning in like she was going to whisper a secret in his ear, she got Danny to move even closer to her. carefully, Sneakily, she phased one hand through the seat of his jumpsuit, gripped the waistband of his briefs, and declared, “Payback!”

Before Danny could react, the ghostly genie proceeded to tug up hard on the boy’s tighty whities, wedging them firmly in between his butt cheeks and chafing his crack. “EEEYYYOOOWWWWWWW!”

However, before Danny could even try to do anything, Desiree covered his mouth with her free hand as she raised his underwear higher. She knew that Danny's first instinct would be to make a wish, and Desiree wouldn't be allowing it so easily. Even she could learn. "I don't know why I thought you'd wear boxers," she commented as she bounced Danny, "but these do fit you more." she said with a grin.

"Now don't bother trying to become invisible or incorporeal since I can do the same thing," she reminded him. "But I am sure that you are wondering, why am I doing this to you?" she asked. "Aren't you?" she repeated as she gave Danny another bounce, his cheeks being irritated by all the bouncing. He nodded, figuring that he wouldn't like the explanation. "Well, it's simple. The moment the date is over, you are going to do something perverted with me," she said bluntly. "You did it when I was teaching you about sex and I have no reason to believe that you won't do the same thing a second time. Am I right?' she asked.

Even if Danny was to deny it, he was blushing so hard that it was obvious he was planning on doing something with Desiree, so he just nodded his head, hoping that she wasn't too mad at him. "I thought so," she said dryly as she shook Danny's underwear. "I figure that if I have to subject myself like that again, I should actually earn it." she figured. "Now let's have some fun!" she said.

She then let go of Danny's mouth and flew high in the clouds. She turned around and grinned. She could see Danny's mouth moving, whether he was yelping in pain or trying to say something, she didn't know, but as he was dragged by his underwear through the wind, she couldn't exactly hear him since the wind was in her ears. She then grinned as she spied a lake and flew lower. "I wish-" Danny began before Desiree plunged him in the water continuing to drag him. He didn't need to breathe, but even ghosts couldn't talk without air!

Danny was now very much regretting his earlier decision to not control this date with wishes. And sadly, now that Desiree had finally made a move where he WOULD be fine wishing his way out of this, she was managing to keep him from speaking. _< i>I am SO thrashing her butt when this is over!</i> _he thought, also making a side note to be less generous with her on their next date.

That was the future though. Right now, he had more pressing issues to worry about. Issue like how he could practically his undies due to how far they were being driven into his butt!

Danny’s mouth was open in a constantly shriek as Desiree dragged him about by his underwear beneath the water, the fabric stretching to the point of reaching all the way up his back as he was jerked this way and that way, the ghostly genie changing directions at random.

His crack chafing hard, Danny began to channel ecto energy into his hands and, taking careful aim, fired out a single shot aimed right at Desiree’s buttocks.

As soon as it hit, Desiree’s rear end was struck by a horrible, burning sensation and she opened her mouth in a scream that was consumed by the water. And, as Danny had already learned screaming down here,, water rushing into your mouth (even if you don’t need to breathe) isn’t pleasant.

Hoping to escape that feeling, Desiree flew straight up out of the water dragging Danny with her and spewing the water out of her mouth. Danny did the same but, even while still having his stretched-out briefs pulled flew up behind Desiree hard and fast.

With reflexes well-honed from ghostly combat, he managed to quickly snatch the waistband of her cheekies as they were peeking out from her pants. Still rocketing up, he pulled those panties up mercilessly into Desiree’s rear end so hard that she actually let go of his briefs as she let out an, “AAAGGGHHHOOOOWWWWW!”

Danny held up her panties and was about to pull them up...when he paused, and sighed to himself. As much as he really hated to admit it, Desiree did have a point and he was going to humiliate her when they got home just because.

And, as much as he wanted to, he had to admit that, to an extent, he did have this sort of thing coming...But, his perverted desires and Desiree's hot body (and the fact that she really needed to be punished) didn't exactly deter Danny enough.

"Alright Desiree!" Danny said as he bounced her up in the air like she did to him. "I think you and I both know that the date is over?" he asked her. Desiree sighed as she hung there by her cheekies but nodded her head. She knew that it would end this way, but she wanted her own fun first. Now it was time to pay the piper as it were.

"I think that I will make you an offer.” Danny said with a grin. Desiree rolled her eyes. She knew what this was. A laughable one-sided decision where all the cards were in his favor. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I can either do the same thing you did to me right here, right now, or we can do what I want back in my room. But I cannot promise the state of your clothes will be the same." he said. When Desiree looked worried, Danny shook his head. "Oh relax, we won't have sex," he assured her, "but I won’t promise anything else. The choice is all yours.," he said with a perverted grin.

Desiree sighed. In truth, she knew that just letting Danny have his fun out here was the safer option. He promised to do whatever she did, which meant that she would be dragged around by her panties...but that would be out where the public could see them. While she knew that she would suffer more, she just really didn’t want to be humiliated in such a way again! "Take us home…" she mumbled, hoping that she made the right decision.

A very mocking grin now on his face, he joked that, “Your wish is my command.” That was followed by him stuffing his briefs back into his jumpsuit.

Glaring as he did that, she began to reply with a sarcastic, “Oh, ha ha-AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!” The sarcasm was lost, however, as Danny sped off, viciously dragging the ghostly genie all behind him by her panties, driving them hard and deep in between her buttocks she screamed.

-

By the time the duo reached Danny’s room again, those sky blue cheekies had been pulled so hard that they now reached up to Desiree’s neck. The green girl collapsed onto the room’s floor, her face down and her butt raised up as her butt twitched in pain. “Uuuuugghhhhh… myyyyy buuuuutt!” she whined.

Chuckling at the display and feeling himself get hard, Danny said, “Heheh, don’t worry, your butt can still take a LOT more punishment. So, I wish you would stand up.” Whimpering, Desiree did just that as Danny added that, “I also wish that you would put your panties into a shoulder wedgie.”

A louder whimper escaped the green girl at that command as she muttered, “Yes, maassssteerr, urgh-AH!” Thankfully, her undergarments were already quite stretch but sliding her arms through the leg holes still managed to pull them even more tightly into her lower regions.

“Now bend over my bed.” Danny instructed her.

Little squeaks escaping her with every step she took closer to the bed, Desiree did that and, upon doing so, was then greeted by the feeling of Danny pulling her pants down in order to expose her wedgied bottom.

She sighed to herself as she knew what was about to happen...as it always does. She honestly hoped that he would stick with just his hand. She honestly hated it when he used an implement! It wasn't just because of the increase in pain, but because she...if she was entirely honest with herself, she liked the personal touch of Danny's hand far more than the grainy feel or a wooden touch of a paddle or the cold metal of a spoon.

Then, she couldn't help but gave a sigh of relief as Danny's hand came down to her massive, green booty. She still yelped out in pain, but when Danny used his hand, it meant that he wasn't really mad at her, he just wanted to play with her body. She groaned as she realized that was only the first spank. And Danny promptly spanked her again, causing a blue handprint to appear on her backside.

She then almost gave a grin (not that Danny could see) because she realized that Danny wasn't mad at her! She thought and smiled as she realized that if Danny wasn't mad at her for the wedgie, then that probably meant that she could do it again. Well, he didn't seem to enjoy it any more than she did, but she doubted that he would be that mad. But then she also realized that there was something that she could do...if Danny wished that she didn't have to grant every wish she heard. If she could get Danny to grant that wish, then she would be truly free...

Although she was entirely aware that Danny wouldn't grant that wish so easily… or more likely, EVER. She was aware that he didn't entirely trust her...and even if he did, she doubted that he would be so eager to give up a genie as a pet, especially one as attractive as she was. Then she heard the wish she always hated to hear. "I wish you were so hot that you didn't want to wear clothes!" Why couldn't he just wish her naked?

She supposes that this is what she gets for taking shots at the boy’s creativity and wishing skills.

“So, you have wished it, so it shall be…” she said, just before feeling his hand impacting on her butt. “GAHOW!” And then a wave of heat rushed over her body. It wasn’t painful or even enough to be called torturous but it did make her body go a limp against the bed.

Within the next 15 seconds, she was already feeling beads of sweat forming on her forehead, back, breasts, and other areas to add a nice shine to her green body. And then, of course, her butt received another hard SPANK that made her yelp and squirm. Chuckling at this, Danny asked, “So, ready for the REAL spank?”

Desiree whimpered at that. “Please not a real spank!” she begged. His wording implied that she would only get one of those spanks but even just one was still absolute AGONY for her butt. The spanks he had already give hurt more than enough as is.

Charging up his hand with ecto energy, he said, “after what you pulled during our date? Trust me, you’re lucky that you’re just getting these spanks.” Glowing green hand raised up high, Danny proceeded to bring it down HARD on her Desiree’s buttocks, causing a SMACK you echo through the room.

“AAAAAGGGHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWW!” Desiree cried out as a hot, glowing handprint was left on her butt while the cheeks jiggled great from the impact.

As she panted and twitched, Danny admired his handiwork, soon saying that, “Alright, that should do it for your spanking but that heat wave is staying on your body for…” He thought back to how long Star and Paulina were to be left in their wedgies in that closet and decide to triple that. “Let’s go with an hour and a half. Sound fair?”

“Yes… master…” Desiree answered weakly, her hands already going to work removing her panties and her top to help her endure the heat.

Desiree sighed to herself as she stripped naked, not bothering with modesty at this point. She knew that Danny had seen her naked many times (and was the cause for most of those instances) But she was so getting sick of it! She wasn't Sam, or Valerie, or any of the cheerleaders or even any of the Fenton women who seemed to content to allow themselves to be humiliated again and again by Danny or other ghosts. Realizing that she needed to have a talk with her "master," she floated over to him and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"This double standard needs to stop," she said bluntly, confusing Danny. "What double standard?" he asked. She sighed, remembering that he wasn't always the best student in the world. "Let's both be honest here. I want you to stop humiliating and being perverted with me.” she said simply. "Is that so hard?" she asked.

Danny looked confused. "Still not seeing the double standard..." Desiree growled. "Why are you so upset whenever someone does something to you, but you feel like you can do it to others without penalty?" she demanded.

Before Danny could respond, she waved her sweaty hand in front of his face, cutting him off. "And don't tell me it's because "they started it". You wedgied me tonight, just because I have a different opinion on a book than you do!" she pointed out. "And yet apparently, doing the same to you, means that I deserved special punishment," she pointed out. "So does that mean that when you do the same thing, I should have the right to do it to you too?" she asked.

Danny opened his mouth, to say "no." But, he had to admit that Desiree did have a point...to an extent. On one hand, yes, there was no doubt that he was applying a double standard to Desiree (or any girl really). He expected to have the right to do just about anything with them and for them not to retaliate. And when someone did get the best of him, he would fight back twice as hard...on the other hand...well, Danny knew that Desiree would probably harm people if left to her own devices.

Scratch, she definitely has proven that she would and was before he decided to keep her under his watch. If anyone here was engaging in a double standard, it was her and he had no way of guaranteeing that she would stop harming others.

When he explained this to her, she rolled her eyes. "Then why didn't you ask what it would take?" she asked. Danny raised his hand...and looked down in shame. If he was honest...he just assumed that Desiree was always evil...and that he liked having a sexy genie at his beck and call...but even he realized how unheroic that was. "What do you want?' he asked, defeated.

"I want a boyfriend." she said bluntly.

Danny blinked at that, staring at her in disbelief for several seconds. When she got annoyed with this, Desiree asked, “What are you staring at?”

Finding his words, Danny replied, “A woman who apparently thinks that wanting a boyfriend is a good excuse for terrorizing people and endangering lives.” Having now said that out loud, his expression began to harden as he glared at her. “I mean, seriously, do you have ANY idea how insane that sounds?! No wonder you couldn’t get someone else to love you when your sultan tossed you out. I mean, seriously, it’s been hundreds of years! With a body like yours, you should have been able to find at least ONE decent guy to date before you somehow got put in that lamp.”

“I was coping with a broken heart!” Desiree exclaimed defensively.

“For hundreds of years?!” Danny asked back, causing Desiree to shrink back.

“I… may have had trouble letting go.” she admitted sheepishly.

“Ya think?” Danny asked, then facepalming as he realized that, “And now I know why you like _< i>Twilight</i>_ so much. From what I’ve heard, its expectations about relationships are as crazy as yours.”

“Now that’s hardly fa-”

“Speaking of which,” Danny said, interrupting her, “starting a relationship on the basis that you’ll stop being evil if someone dates you is a TERIBLE idea! I’m 14 and even I know that a relationship like that is gonna have a LOT of rocky road ahead of it. Like I told Vlad, try getting a cat or something if you need companionship. Or heck, maybe start with getting a friend first.”

Now feeling quite small in the face of the rant she had just been subjected to, Desiree admitted that, “You… raise good points.” Eyes glancing downward, she asked, “So, what does this mean, exactly?”

“Honestly? Not much.” Danny replied. “I’m no therapist, the only therapist I know who I COULD take you to is evil and would make you miserable to feed on your unhappiness, and, as bad as this probably sounds, I’m more or less fine with the way that things are. But, if it’s any consolation to you… I do think I’d want another date. This one was fun.” Danny admitted.

And like that, Desiree beamed at him. While Danny was far from her first choice for a boyfriend (in fact, she had expectations that were laughably and unrealistically higher), the prospect of improving her relationship with him certainly caught her interest.

So, as he turned back into his human form while waking by her, she asked, “So, we’ll be going out again the?”

“Probably.” Danny answered while taking just a moment to SLAP his hand against her still sore buttocks.

“OWCHIE!” Rubbing her sore bottom, she whined, “Masterrrrr!”

“Couldn’t resist!” he replied before phasing himself through his bedroom door, planning to go and watch some TV downstairs while leaving his pet genie to relax with some time to herself.


End file.
